Light and Laughter
by Charpie
Summary: He doesn't remember when he started to like her; all he knows is that he'll never stop loving her. 27Kyoko. Written for LJ's 1sentence community. Fifty themes; one sentence each.


**Title: **Light and Laughter  
**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
**Pairing:** Tsunayoshi Sawada/Kyoko Sasagawa  
**Author: **Charpieinuse  
**Rating: **G to PG-13  
**Warnings: **Mild mention of mature themes and the butchering of the English sentence structure.

**Theme Set: **Gamma

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; Akira Amano beat me to it : P

**Author's note: **And I'm back to writing fanfiction after staying silent for almost two years and its all thanks to this series. I can't remember the last time an anime series has inspired me to want to write again. I like the idea of Tsuna being with Kyoko, and I hope I was able to capture them not only in a romantic way but also capture the good, bad, and the funny.

#01 – Ring

She honestly can't understand how such a small thing can hold so much power and cause that much trouble.

#02 – Hero

She had always thought that her brother would be the one that she looked to for protection; that all changed after she met him.

#03 – Memory

When it's just the two of them in the park watching Lambo and I-pin play, she likes to playfully think that they're a real family.

#04 – Box

He juggles with the box in his pocket- not because he's doubtful of his love for her, but rather if it's the best thing for her to take a deeper step into his world.

#05 – Run

As she and Haru are being lead away from danger by Lambo and I-pin, her thoughts wander to where he is, if he's safe, and if he'll come and save them.

#06 – Hurricane

He's pretty sure that God, Buddha, or whoever watches over them enjoys tormenting him; to date, he's yet to spend quality time alone with her without interruption.

#07 – Wings

It's all very faded in his mind, but he's completely positive that she was the one to bring him back to the living when he had almost given in.

#08 – Cold

It was the coldest night of the year that brought them to his place, where the pursuit of hot tea led to a kiss that turned to something much deeper, taking them to his room where the heat from their bodies made them forget why they where there in the first place.

#09 – Red

She knows that his hands are stained with blood and neither of them like it, so when he comes home after a rough day, she hopes that both their tears are enough to wash it all away.

#10 – Drink

They learned a lot about each other the first time they got drunk together; he learned that she couldn't juggle, she learned that he couldn't break dance, and both learned that they shared the same low tolerance for alcohol.

#11 – Midnight

After their first official date was filled with kitchen fires, giant turtles, three explosions, and the misuse of a kite, they decided to quietly end their date at the swing set with nothing but a double popsicle to split between them while they chatted casually until midnight.

#12 – Temptation

There are days when he knows that he should leave her behind because someone as innocent as her shouldn't be involved in the mafia- but there are also days when he doesn't know what he would do without her.

#13 – View

The view of the mountainside from the terrace of the Vongola mansion in Italy was **almost** enough for her to forgive him for leaving her behind for a full year to wait and worry; he wouldn't got off the hook that easy.

#14 – Music

He could never explain to her how the sound of her voice could keep him going for hours even on the roughest of days.

#15 – Silk

He's drawn to how her hair feels in his fingers and she knows it; so when he asked her why she grew her hair out, she laughs, and tells him its so he doesn't have to reach so far to touch it.

#16 – Cover

He's honestly not surprised, yet slightly annoyed when he sees Reborn dressed up as a hibachi master- but he sees how much fun she's having and decides for once to go along with it and enjoy.

#17 – Promise

When things start to get serious, he makes an oath that he will never do what his father did and disappear without a word; it's doesn't take long for him to break.

#18 – Dream

He knows he'll never get the quiet, simple life he's always wanted but as long as she's in the picture, it's a dream come true.

#19 – Candle

Her resolve allows her to exist as the sun that becomes his smile, laughter, and strength when he has none left to give.

#20 – Talent

It was almost worth getting stabbed in the stomach multiple times, since she came and visited him in the hospital afterwards.

#21 – Silence

When Hana ask her what she sees in him, she only smiles.

#22 – Journey

She can't deny how much he's changed, how much stronger and mature he's become- yet somehow through the years of trials and tribulations, he's never lost the quality that makes him so ordinary; because of that she loves him even more.

#23 – Fire

She's entranced by the burning flame that comes from within him; it may be small but the light it gives off engulfs all of her.

#24 – Strength

He knows that she can't fight like him or his guardians but she's just as strong as any of them.

#25 – Mask

The weight of being the boss was heavy on his shoulders but as soon as he entered the home that the two of them shared, everything was dropped and life was simple again.

#26 – Ice

Despite her fear, she was in awe watching him create ice out of no where to protect them from the enemy; did Tsuna really have that much power?

#27 – Fall

And she realized just how much he meant to her as she watched him collapsed in front of her after defeating the man dressed in black.

#28 – Forgotten

Just one of her smiles is enough to forget his pain, troubles, and for a moment, forget that the mafia ever existed.

#29 – Dance

They're favorite dance didn't last that long- yet with Gokudera at the piano and just the two of them on the dance floor, it was long enough for them to remember why they both fell in love.

#30 – Body

She doesn't care that he's not very tall or muscular; as long as she can fit perfectly against his body, she's satisfied.

#31 – Sacred

Gokudera always respected how his boss practiced restraint when it came to dark side of the mafia- but when his wife and kids were brought into the picture, everyone understood why Vongola was to be feared.

#32 – Farewells

She knew something was very wrong by the way he sounded on the phone before his big meeting in Italy; when Gokudera showed up at her doorway several days later she only prayed that for once she was wrong.

#33 – World

And everything came crashing down when she found out she wasn't.

#34 – Formal

There's a lot of formality in the mafia world but when it's just the two of them it will always be "Tsu-kun" and "Kyoko-chan".

#35 – Fever

Is what it feels like when she sees him in those designer suits.

#36 – Laugh

Her beautiful, airy laugh was what first drew his attention to her.

#37 – Lies

The lies she's been told wouldn't bother her that much, if it didn't hurt him so much to tell them.

#38 – Forever

He doesn't remember when he started to like her; all he knows is that he'll never stop loving her.

#39 – Overwhelmed

Even though he's constantly getting stronger, she can see better than anyone the stress lines that appear between his eyes.

#40 – Whisper

It sends shivers down her spine when he wraps his arms around her waist, leans in on her shoulder, and whispers "I love you".

#41 – Wait

She's told by Nana that the Sawada men are cruel because that's all they make their love ones do; when Kyoko asks her the secret to handling it all, she smiles sadly and says that she doesn't cry in front of Iemitsu when he goes.

#42 – Talk

"Tsuna-kun, I know those aren't sumo matches you're going to," she confesses to him one day.

#43 – Search

Is what she secretly does on the nights when he doesn't come home.

#44 – Hope

He hopes that one day he can go on a normal date with her and NOT be interrupted.

#45 – Eclipse

He's fine with the fact that she cares about her brother as much as she cares for him; she'll never let go and has enough love for the both of them.

#46 – Gravity

After months of never really noticing him, one day she realizes there's something special about him and from that day onward she's drawn closer and closer to him and his interesting world – she's never looked back.

#47 – Highway

She's not afraid of following him into the world of mafia because she knows that he'll protect her every step of the way.

#48 – Unknown

He doesn't know what the future will bring but he's ready to confront it; as long as he has her charm in his possession, he'll be ready.

#49 – Lock

He had her the moment he told her that he wouldn't loose.

#50 - Breathe

She breathes a quiet sigh of relief when she sees the peaceful expression on his face when he holds their newborn son for the first time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So did it all work out in the end? Please let me know.

Also, I'm totally inspired to do a set for Nana/Iemitsu thanks to number 41. I think this couple is absolutely ridiculous and would be awesome to write about.


End file.
